This Means War!
by Inuyasha-Drama
Summary: Inuyasha pranks Kagome. Kagome gets him back. It goes on, but what happens when an evil twin comes into view and Kagome gets a chance to join Naraku? Will she do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Super-long authoress note:** this story has no Shippo or Kirara. I don't know where theyare or where they wnet so don't ask! This is about Inuyasha and Kagome. If you haven't noticed that's all Iwrite about. Inuyasha and Kagome! Not kikyo. I mean who likes bitches anyway? Stupid miko! She's dead! Can't Inuyasha get that? Kagome is cuter anyway! Much cuter! (Got that from the firstInuyasha episode. Which didn't have kikyou alive except for the first part which everybodyonly watched because ofInuyasha!) Did Inuyasha ever hug or kisskikyo like he hugged and kissed Kagome? Nooo! Hell no! (B/N: FUCK NO!) Hell nah! And no! And the movies, who's in it more? Kagomeor the bitch? Kagome! And another thing; when Inuyasha got tricked by by Naraku (the loser) He didn't think she (bitch) wasunder a spell, but every timeKagom tried to kill him, he stayed with her, and didn't believe that she was doing it of her own free will. Which she wasn't (B/N: Ha ha!Take that bizznatch!) Kaede likes Kagome better than hergood-for-nothing bitch ofa sister. Even in the show, kikyo doesn't care about her reincarnation! As long asnobody harms Inuyasha, but Kagome tried to save the bitch's life. (...) (more than once!) andtoldInuyasha to go findkikyo (more than once) and even saved her stupid ass in that oneepisode even thoughkinky-ho _said_ that shenever would have doneit for her in return! (B/N: Damn her...) Kagome did _all_ that and she_despises_kikyo/bitch. Now I'll start with after this little note:kikyo is a bitch, butnot Inuyasha's. (B/N: Can I get an amen?) (A/N: or a ramen?)

Disclaimer: Oh yeeeeeah, I don't own Inuyasha... (b/n: I own his pants! D)

Now to start the story!

**This Means War**

Chapter One

'_Somebody please help me! He's gonna kill me!'_ Kagome thought as she raced through the forest. She was alone and scared to death. He was bound to catch her. What would she do then? With all of her friends gone, who would be there to help her? She finally reached a lake. It was dark—and _freezing--, _but she had to take the risk of jumping in it. Thinking quickly, she took off the top of her uniform and tossed it away. Shivering slightly, she pulled off her shoes and threw them into some nearby bushes. She froze as she heard bushes rustling from what she guessed was approximately 100 yards away. (A/N: Don't ask me how she heard that from 100 yards! I don't know!)

'_Oh no! He's coming!'_ she thought while throwing her socks into a nearby ditch. She tugged off her skirt and threw it off to who-knows-where. Then, making as little noise as possible, she quickly dove into the lake without making a splash. She'd made it just in time; seconds later, a figure appeared in the clearing.

"She's definitely been here. Only problem is that her scent is scattered all over the place!" Her pursuer then began to follow one scent that was a mere 10 feet away. It led him to a bush where he retrieved a shoe with Kagome's scent all over it. The figure smirked. "Smart girl," he stated. '_but not smart enough. Her scent is also coming from the other side of the lake. And seeing as how she couldn't throw that far…' _His thoughts cut off as he leapt up and jumped from tree to tree until he was at the other side of the lake.

Kagome was freezing. _'I think I lost him,' _she thought as she still ran through the seemingly endless woods. Kagome spied a broken down and deserted hut and her running came to a halt. She noticed that though it was pretty run down, it was still a big hut. She went inside only to find that it appeared even bigger from inside—complete with many rooms and secret doors everywhere!

"Maybe I can hide he—" she murmured before she was cut off by someone—or something—banging at the door.

"I know you're in there!" she recognized the voice immediately.

"Oh God!" she whispered ad she looked around franticly for a means of escape. Her gaze landed on a ladder. She had just put her left hand on the rung, when she heard an even larger bang and a _THUMP_, and she knew that he'd broken the door down.

She quickly climbed up the ladder and vaguely noticed that it lead to a new room. She closed the opening in the floor and locked it, even though she knew that he could easily break through it. It could still give her a few seconds. She ran into another room on her right and down a very narrow hallway on her left.

'_Maybe he'll be to big to squeeze into this hallway,'_ she thought hopefully. It was only wishful thinking, and she knew it.

The man after her looked around the place and smirked. "Are we playing hide-and-seek? Fine! I'll just have to find you!" he yelled. He walked into the first room and came to the ladder that was still covered in her scent. He climbed it and easily tore through the locked opening in the floor of the next room. He followed her scent to a hallway too narrow for him to get through. It didn't faze him, however, and he shrugged. "I'll just take another way."

Kagome was in the highest room. She had reached a dead end until she saw a window. She opened it and realized that the only way she would be able to get out of there without coming across _him_ first was by going out the window and onto the trees below. She jumped onto the nearest limb just as he came bounding into the room. Kagome was just about to take her first step when he landed in front of her. She gasped. Forgetting they were in a tree, she backed up and fell.

"Kagome!" he called.

Kagome screamed and landed in Inuyasha's awaiting arms.

"You cheated, Inuyasha!" she accused as she took off the helmet.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha did the same.

"These fishional reality games are weird." He commented

"That's virtual, Inuyasha." She said stretching.

"Whatever……um Kagome?" his face suddenly went pink.

"Yeah?"

"tell me something, if you could make up a house like that then why didn't you get some weapons to use?"

"You didn't either." She pointed out.

"I had my regular strength and power. I don't need weapons!"

"well, I decided to stay the same I guess…like you."

Yeah, but did ya hafta undress like that! You-I-we-you could've gotten…sick! Sick from the lake!"

It was Kagome's turn to go pink.

"it was just a game. You can't get sick from a game…! And I was trying to think…uh…fast! How else would I confuse you?"

'but still…' the hanyou thought.

"Inuyasha, are you going back to your time?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not without you. Nice try Kagome."

Three days ago Inuyasha had let Kagome go back to her time for two days, but she didn't return. Of course he went to go find her. And she apologized for worrying him and convinced him to stay a few days since she was on a spring break they were to go back in a few days. Lately she had been trying to go out with her friends, but inyasha didn't want her to run off again

Inuyasha did the same.

"These fishional reality games are weird." He commented

"That's virtual, Inuyasha." She said stretching.

"Whatever……um Kagome?" his face suddenly went pink.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me something, if you could make up a house like that then why didn't you get some weapons to use?"

"You didn't either." She pointed out.

"I had my regular strength and power. I don't need weapons!"

"Well, I decided to stay the same I guess…like you."

Yeah, but did ya hafta undress like that! You-I-we-you could've gotten…sick! Sick from the lake!"

It was Kagome's turn to go pink.

"It was just a game. You can't get sick from a game…! And I was trying to think…uh…fast! How else would I confuse you?"

'But still…' the hanyou thought.

"Inuyasha, are you going back to your time?" she asked changing the subject.

"Not without you. Nice try Kagome."

Three days ago Inuyasha had let Kagome go back to her time for two days, but she didn't return. Of course he went to go find her. And she apologized for worrying him and convinced him to stay a few days since she was on a spring break they were to go back in a few days. Lately she had been trying to go out with her friends, but Inuyasha didn't want her to run off again so she had been trying to get him to let her go, but it wasn't working quite well.

"Hey sis! Can I have my room back now? Please?" Sota asked.

"Sure Sota. Inuyasha are ya gonna stay with Sota?"

"I ain't letting you outta my sight, got that?"

'It was worth a try…' she thought walking to her room.

Kagome had on her pink silk pajamas. Inuyasha, Kagome and her family had already ate dinner. Kagome flopped on her bed just as her phone rang.

"What the hell-?" Inuyasha began reaching for Tetsusaiga.

"Shh!" kagome cut him off, "I'll explain later." She continued picking up the phone.

"Hello?…this is her….Hojo? Oh hi! How ya doin' Hojo?… that's great… oh I'm fine. Oh!… um my photonimcapootintism? Oh that's cured…. Yep grandpa made some stew for me to eat. Yes it got rid of my herbologyiniboger too… oh I can't. I gotta study and stuff, but if you want you could come over here…. Oh it's no trouble at all. I'm bored outta my mind. I don't have anything better to do…. Okay then see you in a few!" Kagome hung up the phone andlooked over at Inuyasha to find him pouting. "What about me, Kagome? I'me here!" Inuyasha said folding his arms and looking away with his nose in the air.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but uh... could you stay in Sota's room while Hojo's here?" Kagome asked tentively.

"Keh! Why should I care?" and with that, he stormed out of her room.

When Hojo arrived, Inuyasha and Sota were ready. Sota had told Inuyasha all about the stupid smiling Hojo and Hojo's 'relationship' with Kagome--Inuyasha was rather happy to hear that Kagome was always ditching him to go to his time--and his stupid smiling face. Kagome and Hojo had decided to watch a couple movies.

Inuyasha and Sota crept downstairs Kagome and Hojo were on the couch--far too close as far as Inuyasha was concerned! Sota quickly turned off the power in the hose. They heard kagome shriek then they ran back up to Sota's room. Sota jumped in his bed and pretended to be fast asleep while Inuyasha sat down cross-legged and stared at the door. He then heard kagome carefully, but quickly coming up the steps. Seconds later, she opened the door and shrieked and almost fell back, but Inuyasha caught her. "What's wrong with you and why're all the lights out?" he whispered.

"I didn't know your eyes could glow like that in the dark...and I was gonna ask _you_ about the lights or Sota, but he doesn't seem to be awake." she said looking over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" came Hojo's stupid voice.

"I'm fine! she called back not taking her eyes off his which were still glowing.

"You want me to come up?"

"NO!" kagome yelled at the same time as Inuyasha. There were a few seconds of silence when...

"Ka-Kagome? Is there someone up there with you?" Hojo aked coming halfway up the stairs.

"No! No! Not at all! Except Sota...who's sleeping...Uh I'm gonna get some candles. You wait on the couch for me, okay?" Kagome called while she kept her hand over Inuyasha's mouth.

"Alright." they heard the smiling dork reply as he retreated from the stairs.

Kagome slowly pulled her hand from Inuyasha's mouth. "You have to be quiet and careful, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"Why are you keeping me a secret?" Inuyasha asked seriously.

"To protect you." Kagome whispered.

"Protect...me?" he whispered back.

"Yeah."

"Kagome! Where are you?" came Hojo's voice.

"I'll explain later!" Kagome hissed to Inuyasha, pulling away from his grasp and running down the steps. Inuyasha had forgotten about Sota and jumped when Sota jumped in front of him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess..." his voice trailed off.

"You're not having second thoughst are ya?

"'Course not!"

"Ok then! Let's go!"

They tiptoed downstairs and saw Hojo with his arm around Kagome on the couch.

Inuyasha carried the buckets of water and carefully and quietly, they dumped some in the batroom and behind the couch.

Sota brought out some of his old marbles and set them on by the front door and on the porch Sota showed Inuyasha how to make whipped cream pies up in his room so Kagome and Hojo wouldn't hear.

"Mmm! This stuff ain't bad!"

"Hey Inuyasha! Dont eat it all!" Sota said laughing, then he became suddenly serious, "Hey uh... Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like my sister?"

"Of course! We're friends, I gotta protect her."

"No, I mean do you _like_ kmy sister? You know, as in more than a friend."

"You mean--"

"Yeah. It's okay I won't tell anybody if you do. I hope you do too! I like you way better than Hojo! It's okay, you can tell me! I never told anybody about the time my best friend, Sayah, ate a worm on accident--oops.."

"Yeah. Uh huh, and you want me to trust _you_?"

"Well I won't tell _your_ secret."

"Who said I got any?"

"C'mon Inuyasha, everybody has secrets. Every person I know has a secret!"

"That's just it. I'm half demon--part demon, part human. Remember?"

"You're still part human though."

"So?"

"Here, let me see if I can talk to your human side--"

"Wha--"

"Human Inuyasha! Come in human Inuyasha! I want to ask you something! DO YOU _LOVE_ MY SISTER, KA-GO-ME?"

"Alright, kid! Enough is enough we gotta finish this."

Ten minues later thaey were ready. Kagome and Hojo were snuggled up on the couch. She had dozed off and Hojo fingered through her hair.

"It's 8:29, Inuyasha. In a few seconds, Hojo will have to use the bathroom." Sota whispered.

Seconds later…

"Kagome? Kagome! I'm gonna use the bathroom. I'll be right back, okay?" he whispered really loudly (A/N: still smiling!) Kagome yawned an okay and stretched.

_'I didn't mean to fall asleep. Thank gosh Inuyasha didn't see me.'_ However, unknown to her, Inuyasha _had_ seen, and was hurt. Kagome was about to go check up on Inuyasha and Sota, but she heard a big racket.

"Whoa!"

CRASH!

CRACK

"Ohhh! My hea- _ahh!"_

KURSPLAT!

"Hojo!" Kagome said getting up but slipping on some water behind the couch.

"Whoa!" she shrieked. Inuyasha caught her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know… I heard Hojo and a 'kursplat'. I think he fell. What's all this water doing here anyway? Kagom e asked looking down.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha said turning away and storming off.

"Inuy-" whe began but,

"Ka…go…me."

"Hojo!" she remembered. When she found him, he was sitting on the floor. His back was drenched with water and he had whipped cream all over his front.

"Hojo? What…INUYASHA!" Kagome cried worried.

Inuyasha came walking very slowly he had a white sheet over his head and had two holes to see out of. Hojo screamed a high-pitched girly scream when he saw the ghost with the glowing golden eyes, and got up and ran to the front door where he fell on his face due to the marbles scattered all over the floor. He looked up to find Inuyasha coming at him. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" Hojo squealed, wrenching the front door open and falling on his back and jumping on his bike and pedaling as fast as he could toward his mommy.

Kagome stared at the door shocked, when suddenly the lights came back on. When she finally realized that Sota and Inuyasha were on the floor laughing hysterically. "You guys planned all of this!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Of courseI still don't own Inuyasha. This story would be in the episodes if i did...hmm...ah nevermind that would mean to many people to ki-I mean Hope you like my story. heheheheheh

Kagome snuck soun stairs one hour later and got to work. she didn't want to waste any of her makeup to she used markers on Sota to make it look like he had on makeup. Then she looked at the cute passed out hanyou and smiled, "Sleep tight...jerk!"

And so she was off pulling Inuyasha up the stairs. She laid him on the bathroom floor and filled the tub with cold water. She ran downstaris and picked up the buckets Inuyasha and Sota used and filled them with ice. She raced back to the bathroom and dumped the ice in the tub.

She looked at Inuyasha, "You'll be up soon..., I better hurry."

She then lifted him up and SPLASH! Kagome ran out the bathroom and jumped in her bed then heard, "AHHHH! Cold! Cold"

Inuyasha took off the top of his haori. As he was about to take off the the tan one he smelt Kagome's scent...all over himself.

'How did she get up here and in the tub?'

Inuyasha sat on the edge of the tub and almost forgot about Kagome's prank, but slipped and fell in the tub again.

"KAGOME!" he hollered.

* * *

"Oh no! I'm in trouble!" Kagome said to herself.

She jumped out of bed, but too late. The wet Inuyasha bounded into the room. Kagome fell back trying not to laugh.

"Kagome!"

"Hi I-Inuyasha! Uh... how's it going?" Kagome busted out laughing.

"You know **_EXACTYLY _**how it's goin!"

"I-I don't know...what you mean." she muffeled her laughter with her pillow, but it wasn't helping much.

"Are you sure!"

Kagome tried to hold it in, but snorted out, "Nope. No... idea!"

"Well let me refresh your memory!" he advanced toward her.

"Uh, Inuyasha what are you do-doing."

"Nothing."

"No! Inuyasha!"

"What?" he asked slyly a smirk on his face.

"What are you going to do?"

"Kagome, I'd never-"

"Inuyasha!"

He kept his smirk and his advancement

"Inu-"

There was no place to run and suddenly Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her.

"Ah! Your freezing! Get off! Ah! Cheater! Cheater!"

Inuyasha held on tighter, "Cold?"

"Come on Inuyasha! I'm freezing!"

"**_YOU'RE_** freezing? What about me?"

Kagome looked up at him, "Well... well... you deserved it. So I... we're even!"

"Uh no, I can't let this end. I can't let you win. This means war." Inuyasha said gently.

"Oh you jerk!" Kagome shrieded then queitly she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"I should dump you in the water shouldn't I?" Inuyasha asked letting go.

"No! No way! Inuyasha!"

But Inuyasha already had her back in his arms (bridal style of course!). He had her over the tub.

"Any last words?" he asked smiling.

"My gown! If it get's wet you will be able to see through it!"

"I'll keep my head turned. I won't look." he assured enjoying her panick

"I-I'll say _it_ Inuyasha!" she threatened wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"Not when I'm holding you, you won't! And not so tight on my neck Kagome, or you won't fall in the right-" He cut off in surprise.

Kagome flat out kissed him on the lips. He was so shocked by her wierd behavior he hadn't noticed he had backed out into the hall. Kagome was still kissing him when he stumbled and fell. Kagome jumped up and raced towards the steps. She was going out the front door when Sota came in front of her a pie in his hand.

_"You put **makeup** on my **face**!"_ he shrieked.

She pushed him out of her way, "No, just markers!"

She reached the shrine, but remembered she couldn't leave Sota in the house alone so she raced back to her house and started to climb towards her window.

* * *

Inuyasha was still dazed and confused when Sota camecharging up the stairs

"I-nu-ya-sha..., Kago-me, feudal era...left...gone."

Inuyashah came back to his senses.

"She's cheating!" he said sprinting to the well.

He almost jumped down, but

"She's still here..."

* * *

Kagome climbed through her window.

'He's gonna catch me again...Then what? I need a plan.'

* * *

"How can you tell she's still here?" Sota asked.

"Because I can smell her scent and she _was_ here, but..." he pause sniffing a bit before continuing"she climbed through her window."

He suddenly looked at Sota's 'makeover'

"Like what ya did to your face."

"Kagome did it!" Sota exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. she put me in icy water. I thought you were looking out for her! What happened to, 'don't worry I'll protect you.'? A lot of good you are!" Inuyasha said going back to the house.

"Well i was full of ice cream, and I'm a heavy sleeper..."

"I can see that. Hey wait, go to your room and go to sleep."

"But Kagome...why?"

"She's gonna be thinking we're coming any minute so she won't sleep all night."

"So she'll be tired when we strike and we won't be tired!" Sota finished.

"Yep! Now go to sleep and set these two pies over her, at her door." Inuyasha handed the pies Sota had back to him.

They were in the living room now.

Sota took the pies smiling, "Night Inuyasha!"

* * *

Kagome paced and paced her room was set.

'Let's see, if he comes through the window then he'll be up in the and if the door well..., he'll have a really bad headache...'

Kagome hid under her bed she was up for hours and hours. When she saw the sun coming up she finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stayed at the bottom steps all night listening and thinking.

'Kagome's smart, she knew I'd be shocked. That's why she did it, but what was the smile for?'

He blushed at his next thought.

'Too bad I didn't understand what she was up to or i coulda kissed her ba- What the hell am I thinking! I don't think about Kagome like that! Or do I? Stop that! why do i feel like this?'

He looked at his hands, 'Damn! the night of the new moon.-Wait! it's dawn! I'm not supposed to change till tonight...! Maybe it's...different here. It better not last all day!'

He pulled a lock of his hair. Black.

"Crap!" Inuyasha whispered.

DING-DONG!

"What the hell?" he stood up, hand on Tetsiaga.

He heard a door open and splat then "Sota!" Inuyasha smirked, 'She found her pie.' Kagome came down the stairs and frowned,

"Inuyasha you hair what happened?-"

DING-DONG!

"Where is that coming from? Kagome go hide. I'll find-"

"Inuyasha, it's just the door bell. _You_ go hide. I don't know who it could be."

"This is to protect me right?"

"Yes, I'll explain"

"Later, yeah I know." Inuyasha retreated up the stairs.

Kagome opened the door.

"Hey Kagome!" three girls greeted her in usion.

"_Guys?_ Guys! What uh-what are you doing here?"

"The sleep over silly! Don't tell us you forgot?" Ayumi asked.

"Sorry." Kagome answered looking down.

"Well we're not leaving. No matter what!" Yuka said going inside.

"Besides we hardly see you now!" Eri added.

"We also want to hear about your boyfriend, Inuyasha." Ayumi smiled

"Boyfriend!" Inuyasha said coming down the stairs.


End file.
